


because in the end we're still brothers

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 'tis a drabbe, Gen, I needed to write for Tim and Damian more so, I wanted fluff okay, but I hope you like :D, here, plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Tim gets shot, Damian misses Dick, and it's fluff for days :D





	because in the end we're still brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in a while, and ended up writing this little drabble! I had fun. It's so self-indulgent you have no idea.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE.

Tim sighed, stretching on his couch a little, stifling a yawn. The stitches in his thigh pulled a little at the action and he winced. He’d been participating in a small drug bust alone—it was a new  gang, okay?—fighting the peddlers silently, intently focused on the fight, when Damian—fucking _Damian—_ dropped in and started fighting with him.

Not _against him,_ but _with_ him.

Honestly the entire thing went down that much quicker thanks to Damian’s help, and he _might’ve_ been proud as he watched the kid, but Tim was hardly going to admit it out loud.

After the metaphorical dust had settled, Tim had been downloading information from a laptop he’d found into a USB, Damian already insulting him for one thing or another—Tim didn’t care; he wasn’t paying attention—while the teen tuned his little brother out, when he noticed something in the screen’s reflection. Someone had somehow managed to get their hands on a gun and had the weapon up and aimed at Damian.

The kid.

Tim’s little brother.

His response was instantaneous as Tim tackled Damian to the ground. The gun was fired and the bullet deeply grazed Tim’s thigh, the teen swallowing a cry of pain at the burn.

Damian took care of the thug as Tim hissed and clutched at the bleeding wound, fumbling in a pouch for a pressure bandage to wrap around the injury, and he hardly noticed.

“Is that blood?”

Tim glanced up at Damian, a brow raised.

“You’ve seen blood before—you tell me, Demon,” Tim shot back with a grimace as he tightened the bandage, pressing down on it, and knotted it.

That entire exchange had been about thirty minutes ago, and here Tim was, right back at work, though this time it was Wayne Enterprise stuff. Why Lucius insisted he work on the specifics for a contract they were working on, Tim would probably never know. All he presently knew was that it was giving him a major headache.

He looked to the hall when he heard shuffling feet, his brow furrowed.

“Damian?” Hadn’t the kid gone to sleep already? “That you?”

Sure enough, the kid’s head popped into view, eyes still heavy from exhaustion.

“What if it hadn’t been, Drake?” he muttered, plopping down on the couch on the opposite end Tim was on. _“Tt._ How you’ve managed this long alone will always be a mystery. Your self-preservation skills leave much to be desired.”

Tim rolled his eyes, only to narrow them a second later.

“Is that my shirt?”

Damian shrugged, yawning silently. “I have no clothes here like I do in Grayson’s apartment.” The boy hesitated, the tips of his ears turning a little pink as he added, “Grayson normally permits me usage of his clothes if I do not have any of my own. I simply assumed…”

Tim smiled a little, just a small lift of the corners of his lips.

“It’s fine, kid. I was just surprised.”

Damian nodded, settling more into the cushions, and Tim said, “Go back to sleep, Damian,” and _no,_ it was _not_ fondness in his voice, it was bemusement.

 _“Tt._ You do not tell me what to do, Drake,” the boy mumbled in a sleepy response.

Returning his gaze to the open Word document he had, Tim shrugged. “Whatever. Stay awake, then.”

The kid muttered something under his breath and moved over on the couch, and Tim’s fingers froze over the keyboard, his entire body going stiff. Apparently, this displeased the little demon because he poked at Tim’s side sharply.

 _“Relax,_ Drake,” Damian hissed, “for you are far too thin and bony to be comfortable to begin with. Tensing merely adds to the discomfort.”

“Well.” Tim blinked in surprise but obeyed, mind still spinning from Damian’s new position tucked smack against his side, head on Tim’s arm. “Maybe you shouldn’t use me as a pillow then.”

Damian merely tutted, snuggling closer, and Tim blew a mental fuse in incredulity.

Why on _earth_ was the kid _cuddling_ with **_Tim?_**

Only when he heard Damian’s soft and quiet snores did Tim snap out of his bewilderment enough to shake his head and resume typing up the document. As long as the kid wasn’t trying to kill him, Tim could tolerate—and maybe even enjoy—whatever else he did.

He paused, glancing down at Damian’s head, and sighed before pressing a light kiss to the boy’s hair. It was an impulsive action, alright?

Tim moved an arm around the kid, figuring he was only cuddled up to him because he probably missed Dick who was helping the League with intergalactic relations, and had been gone two weeks already. Dick would hold the boy close, right?

Damn it, Dick.

Again Tim sighed, saving the work he’d already typed up and closing the document, shifting himself and the boy asleep on him as he tried to get more comfortable, and pulling the blanket around his feet over both himself and his little brother.

Eyes drooping he murmured, “Night, Dami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can leave requests for drabbles on my Tumblr! www.nxttime.tumblr.com/  
> No promises I'll write it, though, sorry! I tend to write whatever inspires me.  
> Aaaanyways! I hope you guys enjoyed, and hope you have beautiful weeks!


End file.
